Machines such as, for example, wheel loaders, track-type tractors, motor graders, dozers, and other types of machinery are used to perform a variety of tasks associated with an industry such as mining, farming, construction, transportation, or any other such industry. Operators of these machines may be required to receive a significant amount of training prior to operating these machines. In some cases, machine operators must be licensed and certified by a certification board or governing body to operate certain machines to ensure that the operator has received the appropriate training.
Machine operators are generally trained in computer-based simulators and in training exercises prior to performing actual work-related operations. While these methods may provide a basic level of operational exposure, they may not provide an environment that completely prepares the operator for actual “real-world” work experiences associated with a job site. Thus, many inexperienced machine operators may require additional on-the-job training in certain areas associated with machine operation. Additionally, many experienced machine operators may require supplemental training for certain operational skills and/or new techniques associated with one or more machines. Thus, in order to properly train a machine operator while providing exposure to actual job site conditions, a system for accurately evaluating the performance of the machine operator may be required.
One method for evaluating the performance of a vehicle is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0171660 (“the '660 publication”) to Woolford et al. The '660 publication discloses a system for providing tracking and wireless communications for remote diagnosis of a vehicle. The system may include a controller for controlling a vehicle component and a transmitter located on the vehicle for transmitting data indicative of operation of the vehicle system. The system may also include a processor for receiving the transmitted data and comparing the received data to data received from another vehicle to determine the performance of the vehicles or operators of the vehicles. In some cases, the system may produce aggregate data from a first plurality of vehicles and compare this with aggregate data from a second plurality of vehicles to compare the performance of fleets of vehicles or vehicle operators.
Although the system of the '660 publication may be capable of comparing the performance of one or more vehicles or vehicle operators, it may be inadequate in certain cases. For example, the system of the '660 publication may only compare the performance of a vehicle operator with respect to another vehicle operator. Because vehicle operators may each possess a different level of skill, the system of the '660 publication may not provide a consistent benchmark for evaluating a vehicle operator's performance.
In addition, the system of the '660 publication cannot evaluate the performance of a vehicle operator based on real-time operation data or provide training tools during operation of the vehicle. As a result, vehicle operators may not receive appropriate on-the-job training to address performance weaknesses.
The disclosed systems and methods for evaluating a machine operator are directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.